Idol School
Idol School was a 2017 reality girl group survival show on Mnet. It is a large-scale project in which the public "produces" a unit girl group by choosing members from a pool of 41 trainees. The aim of the show is to create a 9-member girl group named fromis_9. Concept Trainers Vocals * Bada * Jang Jin Young Dance * Park Jun Hee * Stephanie Contestants * Bae Eun Young (배은영) * Baek Ji Heon (백지헌) — former Woollim Entertainment trainee. * Cho Yu Bin (조유빈) — former Jellyfish Entertainment trainee. * Chu Won Hee (추원희) * Hong Si Woo (홍시우) * Jang Gyu Ri (장규리) * Jenny / Kim Joo Hyun (김주현) — daughter of singer and chairman of Korea Singers Association, Kim Heung Gook. * Jung So Mi (정소미) * Jessica Lee / Lee Seul (이슬) — former HIGHTEEN member. * Jo Se Rim (조세림) * Jo Young Joo (조영주) * Jo Yoo Ri (조유리) * Kim Eun Gyul (김은결) * Kim Eun Seo (김은서) — former JYP Entertainment trainee and SIXTEEN contestant. * Kim Myung Ji (김명지) — former Tiny-G member. * Kim Na Yeon (김나연) — former JYP Entertainment trainee and Berry Good member. * Lee Chae Young (이채영) — former JYP Entertainment trainee. * Lee Da Hee (이다희) — former Awe5ome Baby member. * Lee Hae In (이해인) — former SS Entertainment trainee, Produce 101 contestant and I.B.I member. * Lee Na Gyung (이나경) * Lee Sae Rom (이새롬) — former Dancing 9 contestant. * Lee Seo Yeon (이서연) — former YG Entertainment trainee. * Lee Si An (이시안) * Lee Yoo Jung (이유정) — former MyB member. * Lee Young Yoo (이영유) — former 7 Princess member, actress and Woollim Entertainment trainee. * Michelle White (화이트 미셸) * Natty (나띠) — former JYP Entertainment trainee and SIXTEEN contestant. * Park Ji Won (박지원) — former JYP Entertainment trainee and SIXTEEN contestant. * Park So Myung (박소명) * Park Sun (박선) * Roh Ji Sun (노지선) * Seo He Rin (서헤린) — former SM Entertainment trainee and member of the SM Rookies project. * Shin Si Ah (신시아) — former Duble Kick Entertainment trainee and Finding Momoland contestant. * Sky / Bin Ha Neul (빈하늘) — former Duble Kick Entertainment trainee. * Snowbaby (스노우 베이비) — YouTuber and Taiwanese contestant. * Som Hye In (솜혜인) — A fit model; later left the show due to health issues. * Song Ha Young (송하영) * Tasha (타샤) — former Dancing 9 contestant and Skarf member. * Yang Yeon Ji (양연지) — former Bloomy member. * Yoo Ji Na (유지나) * Yoon Ji Woo (윤지우) Episodes Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Rankings charts Overall rankings by episode Final results Aftermath * Fromis 9 released their first digital single "Glass Shoes" on November 30, 2017. It acted as a pre-debut track prior to their official debut on January 24, 2018 when they released their first mini album To. Heart. Official links * Website Category:Article stubs Category:Survival shows Category:2017 survival shows Category:Mnet Category:Idol School